Road To Gray
by Hana Natsuki
Summary: Aku.. Siapa aku? Aku hanyalah seseorang yang lemah.. Aku hanyalah seseorang yang tidak berguna, namun harus kalian ingat, aku adalah seseorang yang akan menjadi kuat. Bermain di belakang layar, dan menempuh jalan yang berada diantara hitam dan putih, karena itulah jalan hidupku. Warn : inside (Ganti judul)
1. Chapter 1

**Road To Gray  
**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, karena Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Genre :** Adventure dll

 **Warning :** Mainstream, OOC, Alur Kocar kacir, Gaje, Typo, Gray!Naru, Strong!Naru, Alive!MinaKushi, Brother!Menma, Jinchuuriki!Menma dll

 **Summary :** Hanya karena tak mempunyai chakra sama sekali, Ia tersisihkan di keluarganya, terkucilkan didesanya serta dianggap Aib Konoha, ia sangat sedih dan kecewa, pada akhirnya ia mempunyai rencana yang besar untuk menempuh jalan hidupnya

 **.:: RnR ::.**

 **Chapter 1 : Prolog**

Chakra, apa itu Chakra? Chakra merupakan Sumber Energi dasar yang diperlukan oleh Shinobi untuk membuat sebuah Jutsu, ini sangat penting bagi Shinobi, tanpa Chakra tak kan mungkin ia bisa membuat sebuah Jutsu

Berbicara tentang Chakra, disebuah desa yang ditutupi oleh Hutan yang lebat, ada sebuah Bocah bermarga Uzumaki yang tak mempunyai Chakra, sedangkan Adiknya Mempunyai Chakra, sehingga Ia merasa Tersisihkan di desa Bahkan di keluarganya sendiri

Bocah itu berpenampilan dengan Baju T-shirt putih dengan lambang Uzumaki ditengahnya serta celana pendek berwarna hitam, serta rambut Kuningnya yang merupakan turunan dari sang ayah, yaitu Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze

Bocah itu bernama Uzumaki Naruto, dulu ia seorang anak kecil yang periang dan ceria, namun semenjak perlakuan Keluarganya yang menganggapnya Seolah tak ada serta perlakuan Warga desa yang mengnggapnya aib membuat sifat Bocah itu berubah, ia seorang yang pendiam serta tertutup

Di desa, ia tak mempunyai orang yang ia anggap teman, semua anak anak yang seumurannya tidak mau berteman dengannya karena ia tak mempunyai Chakra, 'Aku mempunyai teman yang tak mempunyai Chakra? Apa kata dunia?!' Begitu ucapan Anak seumurannya saat Ia ingin memiliki teman

Sedangkan adiknya yang seorang Jinchuuriki yaitu Menma, awalnya para warga membencinya sampai saat sang ayah mengatakan bahwa Menma lah pahlawan saat penyerangan Kyuubi dulu, Para warga langsung meminta maaf kepada Menma dan anak anak seumurannya mau berteman dengannya

Namun dibalik itu semua, ia memiliki sifat pantang menyerah, Buktinya ia berlatih dengan keras, seperti push up, sit up 100 kali, berlatih taijutsu, mengapa Taijutsu? Itu dikarenakan ia tak mempunyai Chakra

Terkadang ia sedih melihat keluarganya Mengabaikannya, Mereka bercanda ria tanpa adanya kehadiran Naruto di sekitarnya, Bahkan yang lebih menyakitkan Lagi, Dalam poto keluarganya, disana hanya terlihat sang ayah, Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki Kushina sang ibu tercinta, serta Uzumaki Namikaze Menma sang adik, tidak ada sama sekali Naruto di Poto itu

Begitu pula perlakuan warga desa, ia selalu mendengar bisik bisik dari warga yang tengah membicarakannya tentang aib konoha, bahkan beberapa Shinobi secara terang terangan mengejeknya tak mempunyai Chakra, namun ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang agak dipaksakan

Suatu saat, ia melawati toko yang menjual topeng yang keren, ia hendak ingin membeli salah satu topeng tersebut, namun sang pemilik toko langsung memarahinya dan mengusirnya serta dilempar salah satu topeng dengan wajah hantu yang mulutnya membentuk huruf O (topeng Scream), Naruto meringis kesakitan, ia mengambil topeng itu, ia menganggapnya itu pemberian dari sang pemilik toko lalu ia pulang

Sampai suatu hari, ia terlihat terluka parah akibat di serang oleh Anbu root bawahan Danzo, datanglah seorang Bocah seumurannya datang menyelamatkannya, mengobatinya, serta mengantarkannya pulang kerumah

Bocah itu adalah Shikamaru Nara, Bocah yang berasal dari klan Nara yang dikenal dengan kecerdasannya serta kemalasannya, serta teknik khasnya yaitu Teknik bayangan, itulah teman pertama Naruto, ia sangat senang saat itu ada orang yang mau berteman dengannya dan mau menerima dirinya apa adanya

Semenjak itu, Naruto selalu pergi kerumah Shikamaru untuk bermain, ataupun mengajaknya untuk berlatih, Ayah dari Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara telah menganggap Naruto sebagai anaknya sendiri, itu dikarenakan Sifat Asli Naruto yang periang, ceria serta sopan santun, dan juga kedekatannya dengan Shikamaru

Dan pada saat tepat tanggal 10 oktober, tepat saat hari ulang tahun Naruto, seharusnya ia merasa bahagia, namun ia sangat sedih, kenapa? Itu dikarenakan keluarganya seolah olah tak peduli jika Naruto ulang tahun, Sang ibu biasa melakukan hal yang biasa dikerjakan oleh ibu rumah tangga, Ayahnya melakukan tugasnya sebagai Hokage, dan Menma, ia bermain bersama teman seumurannya dengan gembiranya

Ia lalu pergi ke rumah sahabat karibnya, Shikamaru, sesampainya dirumah Shikamaru ia mengetok pintu sambil memanggil nama sahabatnya, namun tak ada balasan dari dalam rumah

Naruto yang merasa ada yang aneh langsung membuka pintu rumah sahabatnya itu, namun alangkah terkejutnya ia saat melihat Shikamaru, Ayahnya, serta ibunya Shikamaru telah menyiapkan pesta kecil dirumahnya hanya untuk Naruto. balon dimana mana dengan warna orange, serta Kue ulang tahun yang diatasnya lilin berbentuk kalimat 'Happy Birthday Naruto'

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto!" Ucap mereka bersamaan, Naruto termenung sesaat, perlahan air matanya jatuh membasahi wajah tampannya, ia ditanya oleh shikamaru "apa kau baik baik saja?" Ia menjawab "aku tak apa apa, tapi aku merasa senang saat ada orang yang sangat peduli denganku" ucap Naruto lalu mendekati mereka dan merayakan ulang tahunnya

Hari yang indah Tanpa keluarga?! Miris sekali..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **\- At Konohagakure**

Hari yang cerah, suasana tenang nan damai menyejukkan hati, serta terpaan angin membuat kau serasa berada di atas Spring Bed berukuran King size, dan Daun daun kecil terbang terbawa angin seolah olah mengatakan bahwa Hari itu memang tenang nan damai

Diatas patung batu monumen Hokage, terlihat seorang bocah Kuning berbaring dengan lipatan tangannya sebagai bantalannya, ia berbaring diatas patung Batu Hokage pertama

Matanya terpejam, mencoba merasakan suasana damai nan tenang serta menghilangkan rasa Sedih yang setiap harinya hinggap bahkan bisa dikatakan sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya

Perlahan tapi pasti, matanya perlahan terbuka memperlihatkan mata biru yang cerah secerah biru nya langit, ia bangkit dari berbaringnya lalu duduk dengan santai, perlahan angin menerpa rambutnya yang kuning sehingga terlihat bahwa bocah ini memang tampan

Perlahan ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi yang selalu berputar dikepalanya seolah olah tak mau hilang, ia tersenyum kecut mengingat kejadian itu, entahkarena apa, perlahan mata birunya menjadi mata hitam kelam

 _ **\- Flashback**_

 _Hari ini hari yang bagus, kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari pendaftaran akademi ninja, ia sangat senang sekali, ia ingin menjadi Shinobi hebat dan kuat untuk melindungi orang orang yang disayanginya_

 _Kini ia memakai pakaian yang biasa dipakainya, T-shirt putih dengan lambang Uzumaki ditengahnya, celana panjang Hitam serta sepatu khas Ninja_

 _Ia keluar dari kamarnya, diruang keluarga rumah milik hokage itu, terlihat tiga sosok manusia disana, Uzumaki Kushina sang ibu, Sang ayah Yaitu Minato Namikaze selaku hokage keempat, serta menma yang terlihat senang_

 _Perlahan Naruto mendekati mereka bertiga, ia agak penasaran kenapa Menma terlihat sangat senang hari ini, ia sepertinya berniat untuk menanyakan Menma serta ayahnya yang biasanya di kantor hokage namun, ia bersama Menma yang hendak ingin pergi_

 _"Tou-chan? Tou-chan dan Menma mau kemana?"_

 _Mereka bertiga (Kushina, Minato, Menma) berbalik melihat siapa yang memanggil Nama ayah serta Menma, setelah berbalik, mereka melihat seorang Bocah Tampan berdiri dengan tegak dengan wajah polos_

 _"Hari ini Menma akan Tou-san daftar kan ke akademi Ninja" ujar Minato yang tersenyum kearah Naruto, namun Naruto tahu, itu hanya senyum palsu yang tak ada ketulusan_

 _"Apa aku boleh daftar di akademi Ninja juga Tou-chan?" Tanya Bocah kuning itu, lagi lagi dengan wajah polosnya membuat orang tuanya itu membalas ucapannya itu_

 _"Tidak bisa Naruto, aku tidak bisa mendaftarkan mu ke akademi Ninja" ucap Minato dengan datar, Naruto tahu itu pasti karena kelemahan terbesarnya yaitu tak memiliki Chakra_

 _"Ke-Kenapa a-aku tak boleh ikut?" Ucap bocah itu terbata sambil menundukkan wajahnya_

 _"Karena Kau tak memiliki_ _ **CHAKRA**_ _" ucap Menma kasar dengan nada penuh penekanan saat ia mengatakan 'chakra'_

 _Naruto mendongak kedepan, matanya membulat sempurna, tetapi kemudian perlahan tatapannya menjadi sendu serta Mata Biru cerahnya perlahan berubah menjadi hitam kelam yang membuat Kedua orang tuanya agak cemas_

 _"Begitu ya, maaf menggangu waktu kalian" ucap Naruto datar lalu ia berjalan pergi meninggalkan rumah serta ketiga orang tadi_

 _ **\- End Flashback**_

Naruto menggeleng gelengkan kepalanya hendak menghilangkan kejadian tadi pagi yang menurutnya menyakitkan, ya memang menyakitkan, Bayangkan saja, mana ada keluarga yang mau anaknya di abaikan seperti itu, Sakit bukan?

Ia mengusap air matanya yang telah jatuh sejak ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi, ia perlahan mencoba tersenyum, perlahan matanya berubah yang tadinya Hitam kelam menjadi Biru cerah

Ia lalu pergi ke tempat pendaftaran akademi ninja untuk mendaftarkan dirinya, ya dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di tempat pendaftaran, Naruto langsung mendaftarkan dirinya yang ingin menjadi Shinobi

"A-ano Jounin-san, apa aku boleh mendaftar di akademi Ninja?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada bertanya, Jounin yang wajah dengan luka melintang di hidungnya itu menoleh kearah Naruto

"Dimana orang tua mu Nak?" Tanya Jounin itu

"Sudahlah jangan tanyakan itu, apa aku boleh mendaftar di akademi Ninja?" Ucap Naruto sedikit agak kesal karena jounin didepannya mengalihkan pembicaraannya

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memasukkan mu ke akademi ninja karena aku tak merasakan Cha-" Raut wajah Naruto perlahan menjadi sedih sampai tiba tiba suara seseorang memotong ucapan jounin itu "Masukkan saja dia, Iruka"

Mereka berdua ( Naruto dan iruka) langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara, terlihat seorang kakek yang dulunya menjabat sebagai Hokage ketiga, yaiut Hiruzen Sarutobi

"Sa-sandaime-sama" Gumam Naruto melihat mantan hokage didepannya

"Aaahh,, kau tak usah seformal itu Naruto-kun, kau bisa memanggilku sebagai jiji jika kau mau" ucap Hiruzen sambil tersenyum tulus kearah Naruto, Naruto tau bahwa itu senyum tulus untuknya, karena ia bisa membedakan mana yang tulus maupun yang tidak

"Iruka, Masukkan dia ke akademi ninja, aku menyuruhmu atas Nama Hokage ketiga" ucap Hiruzen

"Ha'i Sandaime-sama!"

"Hokage-Jiji?" Ucap Naruto, Hiruzen lalu menengok kearah Naruto

"Ada apa Naruto-" ucapannya terhenti saat bocah itu memeluk sang Hokage ketiga ini, Hiruzen sebenarnya agak bingung dengan Naruto, Bukankah ia anak hokage tapi kenapa ia mendaftarkan diri ke akademi sendirian?

"Hiks.. Arigatou Jiji!, Hontou ni Arigatou!, Di desa ini tak ada yang peduli denganku serta memperlakukanku sebagai aib hiks.. bahkan tou-chan saja tak mau mendaftarkan ku ke akademi, malah Menma yang diajaknya" ucap Naruto dengan tangisannya yang pecah, terdengar isakan tangis dari ucapan Bocah kuning tadi

Hiruzen agak kaget, Anak Hokage malah menjadi seperti ini? Apa Minato tak punya harga diri sehingga ia membiarkan anaknya di anggap Aib Konoha, atau mungkin Minato serta keluarganya mengabaikan bocah yang ada dipelukannya ini

"Sudah tak apa apa, lebih baik kau pulang Naruto-kun Mulai besok kau akan pergi ke akademi ya" ucap Hiruzen menenangkan Naruto yang dipelukannya, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya, ia mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari matanya

"Baiklah Jiji, Jaa nee!" Ucap Naruto yang mencoba tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan Hiruzen dan Iruka, Namun secara tak sengaja, Hiruzen tadi melihat Mata Naruto yang berubah, dari Hitam kelam ke warna Biru yang cerah, aneh menurutnya namun ia tak terlalu peduli dengan itu

'Kasihannya Kau Naruto, dianggap aib bagi Konoha, serta di sisihkan dari keluarganya sendiri, sungguh Anak dengan kesabaran yang sangat tinggi' batin Hiruzen

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kini Naruto berada di di lapangan dekat hutan yang luas, disana lah ia berlatih, Taijutsu, melempar Shuriken maupun Kunai, atau Kenjutsu, mengingat ia pernah diberi Katana oleh Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku Nara

"Yosh! Mungkin untuk awalan lebih baik pemanasan dahulu" ucap Naruto yang entah pada siapa ia berbicara, setelah itu ia melakukan Push up 100 kali dan sit up 100 kali, dan berlari mengitari lapangan sebanyak 9 kali

Mungkin kalian bertanya tanya bagaimana bisa Bocah itu melakukan sit up maupun push up sebanyak itu, itu karena walaupun Naruto tak mempunyai Chakra, tetapi ia mempunyai Fisik yang bisa dibilang cukup kuat serta stamina yang prima, itu dikarenakan Staminanya dilatih sejak dini

Setelah selesai dengan pemanasannya, Naruto berlatih Taijutsu, tak lupa ia memasang pemberat di kaki serta lengan dengan berat sekitar tiga Kg, itu bertujuan untuk mempercepat gerakan serta kekuatan tangannya

Setelah memasang pemberat, Naruto siap untuk melakukan latihannya, namun satu kendala yang sangat besar yang ia lupakan...

Dengan Siapa dia berlatih..?

Well, mungkin menurut kalian ini adalah hal yang aneh, berlatih dengan siapa? Tentu saja dengan Bunshin kan?

Namun Disini Naruto tak mempunyai Chakra, ia tak bisa membuat Bunshin, itu karena membuat bunshin membutuhkan Chakra, biasanya sih ia berlatih dengan Shikamaru, namun sepertinya ia akan berlatih dengan pohon lagi, oh ayolah itu hal yang membosankan

Setelah ia berpikir cukup, munculah sebuah Bohlam di atas kepalanya menandakan ia mempunyai ide, mungkin idenya ini cukup ekstrim, tapi mungkin bisa ia coba

Berlatih dengan Beruang Buas?!

Mungkin bukan berlatih, tapi melawan ya, tapi ya itulah, dasar Naruto memang baka

Ia masuk kehutan hutan tersebut, setelah cukup lama ia berlari keluar dengan Penuh keringat sementara di belakangnya terlihat seekor beruang buas, memang beruang punya ekor ya?

"Groaaaaaarrr!"

Beruang itu mengaung dengan keras, beruang itu langsung melesat kearah Naruto hendak mencakar kepalanya, namun sebelum kepalanya tercakar Beruang, Naruto lebih dulu menunduk menghindari serangan Beruang buas itu

Beruang itu kembali menyerang Naruto dengan menusukkan cakarnya ke perut Naruto, namun Lagi lagi Naruto menghindarinya dengan bergeser kesamping

Kali ini Naruto yang menyerang, ia langsung memukul perut beruang dengan keras sehingga membuat beruang buas itu sedikit bergeser mundur merasakan pukulan Naruto

'Dhuaaaaaagg'

"Grooooaaaaaarrr!"

Beruang itu mengaung kesakitan merasakan pukulan Naruto yang cukup Kuat, Naruto kembali menyerang beruang itu dengan mencoba menendang kepala Beruang itu

'Duaaaaaggghhh'

"Groooaaaarrr!"

Beruang itu langsung terjatuh telentang setelah kepalanya tepat mengenai tendangan Naruto, Beruang itu bangkit kembali dan langsung menerjang hendak menggigit Naruto

"Grooooaaaaarr!"

Namun sebelum rahang serta gigi tajam yang siap untuk mengoyak Daging milik Beruang, Naruto langsung melompat keatas dan mengeluarkan Katana yang berada di belakang pinggang Naruto, siap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya tepat kearah jantung Beruang ganas itu

'Jraaaassshhh'

"Groooaaarrr!"

Beruang itu mengaung keras karena Kesakitan, Naruto lalu mencabut Katananya dari tubuh Beruang itu, terlihat lubang menganga dari dada bagian kiri Beruang, tak lama beruang itu mati dengan darah mengalir dari lukanya

"Tak kusangka Latihan ini cukup menguras keringatku, namun akan lebih banyak lagi pengalaman bertarungku saat aku menjalankan renacana terakhir nanti" ucap Naruto yang masih ngos ngosan, di tangannya Katana dengan penuh darah dari beruang tadi

Naruto menyeringai, perlahan matanya berubah menjadi hitam kelam yang awalnya biru cerah, namun seringaianya berubah menjadi senyuman hangat, lagi lagi matanya berubah menjadi Biru cerah

Lalu ia berjalan kearah Sungai yang mengalir dekat lapangan yang ia gunakan untuk berlatih tadi, lalu ia mencuci Katana nya yang penuh darah dengan air yang ada disungai itu, setelah bersih Naruto memasukan Katana nya ke sarung katananya (maaf, gak tau namanya) di pinggang belakangnya

Ia lalu membereskan tempat itu, ia membuat lubang yang agak besar lalu mengubur beruang yang telah mati itu, setelah mengubur Beruang yang telah mati tadi, ia hendak melepas pemberat dikaki dan lengannya, namun ia membatalkannya, itu mungkin ia agar terbiasa dengan beban berat

Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu, tujuannya adalah rumah Shikamaru, mungkin ia akan menghabiskan waktu bermainnya bersama Shikamaru

 **\- Kantor Hokage**

Di Kantor hokage, terlihat Minato Namikaze selaku ayah dari Naruto srrta Hokage dari Konohagakure sedang mengerjakan lembaran lembara yang bertumpuk di mejanya, sampai pintu ruangan itu diketuk seseorang

'Tok tok tok'

"Masuk!"

Masuklah seseorang kakek yang dikenal dengan julukannya yaitu The Professor ialah Sang mantan Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato tersenyum melihatnya

"Sandaime-sama, ada apa anda datang kesini?" Ucap Minato sopan, sementara Hiruzen hanya tersenyum kecut

"Aku ingin berbicara berdua denganmu" ucap Hiruzen, Minato lalu menyuruh Anbu yang berada disana untuk Pergi, setelah itu Hiruzen menatap Minato dengan tajam

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Naruto?"

Minato langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia tak mengerti ucapan Sosok hokage pendahulu didepannya itu, ia bingung harus menjawab apa, toh ia tak mengerti sama sekali

"A-apa yang anda bicarakan Sandaime-sama, aku tak melakukan apapun terhadap Naruto" ucap Minato sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kulihat ia tadi mendaftarkan diri ke akademi ninja sendirian?" Ucap Hiruzen membungkam Minato, Ia tak bisa menjawab apa apa, ia hanya diam dengan wajah datar

"Memang apa peduli ku dengan Bocah cacat itu?" Ucap Minato membuat terkejut Hiruzen, ia benar benar tak habis pikir, ia ayahnya tapi mengapa ia mengapa anaknya dibilang cacat

"Minato sadarlah, dia itu anakmu tapi mengapa kau mengatakan anak itu cacat" ucap Hiruzen mencoba menyadarkan minato, tapi Minato menghiraukannya

"Naruto itu lemah, dia tidak bisa apa apa, bahkan ia tak mempunyai Chakra, jadi dia itu memang cacat" ucap Minato membuat Hiruzen Agak marah, memang sih dia bukan siapa siapa Naruto, tapi Naruto sudah dia anggap Cucu nya sendiri

"Mengapa kau mengatakan itu Minato" ucap Hiruzen, Sementara Minato hanya memasang wajah datar

"Sudahlah Sandaime-sama, mengapa kita membicarakan dia, lebih baik kau membicarakan hal yang penting" ucap Minato lalu ia kembali mengerjakan lembaran yang bertumpuk dimejanya itu

"Yasudah aku pergi, aku hanya ingin membicarakan anak yang mungkin bisa menjadi hebat tanpa ada rasa kasih sayang itu" ucap Hiruzen lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan hokage

'Anak yang hebat katanya, mana mungkin! Bahkan dia saja tak mempunyai Chakra' batin Minato lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya

.

.

.

.

Kita kembali bersama Naruto, terlihat ia sedang bermain Catur bersama Shikamaru

"Check Mate!" Ucap Naruto men-skak Shikamaru, Bidak raja milik Shikamaru sudah terpojok, Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto yang menang, ya dia percaya Naruto itu memang pintar

Walaupun begitu, kemenangan Naruto masih dibawah Shikamaru, yakni 3 kali menang untuk Shikamaru, dan 2 kali menang untuk Naruto, Mungkin Naruto sering bermain bersama Shikamaru, sehingga kepintaran Shikamaru tertular kepadanya, emang pintar bisa menular ya?

"Kau hebat Naruto! Tapi sayang aku masih lebih unggul dalam permainan ini" Seru Shikamaru memuji Naruto, Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari sahabatnya itu

"Arigatou Shika, tapi memang kau lebih unggul dariku, suatu saat aku akan mengalahkanmu dalam permainan catur" ucap Naruto tersenyum hangat

"Akan kutunggu itu" Seru Shikamaru lalu mereka merapikan papan serta bidak Catur itu, setelah itu Naruto berpamitan dengan Shikamaru, Ayah serta Ibunya shikamaru

"Jaa nee!"

"Hati-hati Naruto!"

'Naruto, aku tau semua penderitaanmu, aku tau kau orang yang sabar, tapi apa kau tahan dengan perlakuan semua orang? Aku rasa kau mempunyai rencana yang besar untuk mengubah jalan hidupmu itu' Batin Shikamaru yang melihat Naruto yang telah jauh

.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin Sore, Matahari terlihat masih ragu untuk menenggelamkan dirinya walaupun sudah setengah tenggelam, Terlihat Naruto berada di depan pintu Rumahnya, ia memegang knop pintu itu, perlahan ia putar dan..

"Tadaima!"

Hening, ya memang tak ada yang menjawab ucapannya walaupun ia tau dirumah itu ada dua orang, yaitu Ibu serta adiknya yang sedang bercanda ria di ruang makan, sedangkan ayahnya mungkin masih di kantor hokage

Ia lalu berjalan kekamarnya, melepaskan pemberat yang sedari tadi ia pakai dan berbaring di Tempat tidurnya, perlahan matanya terpejam namun pikirannya melayang entah kemana

Ia menangis dalam diam, apakah ini namanya keluarga? Dia rasa Hidupnya tak seperti anak anak yang lain, yang merasakan apa itu kasih sayang, disaat ada yang menjawab ucapannya saat ia pulang

Ya memang beginilah kehidupannya, semenjak ia berusia empat tahun sejak ayah dan ibunya mengetahui ia tidak mempunyai Chakra sama sekali, ia diabaikan oleh keduanya sedangkan adiknya merasakan apa itu kasih sayang

Ini memang tidak adil, walaupun ia hanya anak pertama yang berbeda setahun dengan adiknya, Menma, tapi ia hanyalah anak yang polos yang masih menginginkan apa itu kasih sayang

Kehidupannya memang sangat berat...

Kehidupannya dipenuhi dengan kesabaran...

Apa ini Keluarga sesungguhnya? Ia rasa bukan..

Keluarganya sama sekali tak peduli dengannya, bahkan saat ia hampir dibunuh oleh anbu root, orang tuanya tak ada rasa peduli sama sekali

Miris sekali...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** yoo! Kembali lagi dengan author yang nggak konsisten ini :v

Kali ini author buat fic terbaru dengan judul "Road To Gray", kenapa namanya Gray? Itu akan terjawab di chapter depan

Mungkin pada chap awal ini banyak kesalahan yang fatal, seperti pendaftaran Akademi, soalnya author tak terlalu tahu tentang pendaftaran akademi, Sedangkan beberapa Fic dari senpai senpai disana, pendaftaran melalui Hokage, jadi, Hontou ni Gomenasai ~_~

Dan soal warna mata Naruto yang berubah itu sebenarnya adalah sisi gelap dari Naruto, jika matanya berubah Hitam kelam, ia akan memasuki Sisi gelapnya, sedangkan warna mata biru cerahnya, ia memasuki Sifat aslinya yaitu periang dan ceria

Dan untuk Profile Chara

 **Name : Naruto Uzumaki**

 **Umur : 12 tahun**

 **Element : ?**

 **Senjata : Katana, Dan alat ninja lainnya (akan bertambah seiring berjalannya fic)**

 **Penampilan : Berambut kuning dengan kulit warna putih, memakai pakaian biasa, yaitu T-shirt putih dengan Lambang Uzumaki ditengahnya dan Celana panjang berwarna Hitam serta sepatu khas Ninja**

 **Name : Uzumaki Namikaze Menma**

 **Umur : 11 tahun**

 **Element : muncul di chap depan**

 **Penampilan : berambut merah Crimson dengan warna kulit putih, memakai T-shirt merah dengan jaket hitam lengan panjang terbuka sehingga terlihat T-shirt merahnya (kayak boruto tapi dengan keterangan diatas) dengan Celana panjang hitam dan sepatu khas Ninja**

Itulah keterangan Chara yang author berikan, semoga bisa dimengerti dengan jelas

Jadi, sampai jumpa di Chapter berikutnya, jangan Lupa Rebies, eh bukan tapi Review agar author lebih semangat buat update Fic

 **See You in Next Chapter ::.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Road To Gray**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, karena Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Mainstream, OOC, Alur Kocar kacir, Gaje, Typo, Gray!Naru, Strong!Naru, Alive!MinaKushi, Brother!Menma, Jinchuuriki!Menma dll

 **A/N :** hallo minna-san! Terima kasih telah mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk membaca Fic kacangan buatanku ini, dan terimakasih bagi para Reviewers yang mau memberi saran sekaligus kritikan untukku,dan soal Kesamaan Judul, itu sudah aku perbaiki dengan mengganti judul baru, sekali lagi Terimakasih Minna-san!

 **.:: RnR ::.**

 **Chapter 2 : Awal dari Jalan Ninja**

07:00 am

Pagi yang cerah, Matahari terlihat sudah menampakkan dirinya, kicauan burung pagi menjadi alunan lagu yang amat merdu untuk hari yang seindah ini

Terlihat Naruto yang masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, Sinar matahari perlahan memasuki ke kamarnya melalui jendela yang dilapisi kaca dan di tutupi hordeng itu, Matanya terbuka perlahan, menampakkan Mata biru cerah yang menghangatkan

"Huuuuaaaaaahhh"

Mulutnya terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan hawa yang dapat membunuh Nyamuk maupun lalat yang tak sengaja lewat disana, ia perlahan bangkit, berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan melakukan aktivitas paginya yaitu mandi pagi

Setelah mandi pagi, ia lalu keluar dari kamar mandinya, lalu ia membuka lemari pakaiannya, memilih milih mana yang akan ia pakai untuk pergi ke Akademi ninja nanti

Setelah pilihannya tepat, ia memakai pakaian yang ia pilih itu, terlihatlah pakaian yang terlihat sangat rapi, baju berlengan panjang berwarna kuning serta celana panjang berwarna hitam dan sepatu khas Ninjanya, serta rambut Kuning dengan gaya spike yang membuat terlihat anak itu sangat tampan

Ia keluar dari kamarnya, Kelihatannya Menma dan ayahnya telah berangkat terlebih dahulu, sedangkan ibu nya yang biasanya berada di dapur disana juga tidak ada, yah mungkin Ibunya sedang keluar membeli bahan makanan

Ia lalu berjalan kearah meja Makan, disana ada sebuah catatan kecil, Naruto lalu mengambilnya dan membacanya

'Naruto, kaa-chan sedang keluar membeli bahan makanan, jika kau ingin makan kau bisa memasak ramen cup yang telah kaa-chan siapkan'

Naruto tersenyum kecut, 'bilang saja jika kau tak mau menyediakan makanan khusus untukku' batinnya, ia lalu mengambil Ramen cup yang telah disediakan Kaa-channya lalu memasaknya

Setelah matang, Naruto langsung melahapnya dengan cepat, memang soal ramen, Naruto jagonya karena ia adalah seorang maniak Ramen, ya itu benar sekali

Setelah makan Naruto langsung menuju pintu depan hendak ingin langsung berangkat ke akademi, namun alangkah terkejutnya Naruto saat ia merasakan pintu rumahnya terkunci

"Cih sialan, bahkan mereka lupa jika aku masih berada dirumah, sampai sampai mereka seenaknya mengunci pintu rumah" ucap Naruto entah pada siapa dengan raut wajah yang kesal

Ia berpikir keras bagainama bisa keluar dari rumahnya ini, Lucu sih, tapi bagaimana jika kalian terkurung didalam rumah sendirian? Kesal tidak?

Ia lalu menemukan ide, mungkin idenya lagi lagi butuh resiko, yah tak apa apalah, yang penting ia bisa keluar dari rumahnya ini

Melompat keluar lewat jendela kamar...?

Well, mungkin resiko nya tidak terlalu parah, mungkin hanya lecet di beberapa bagian tubuh, malangnya Nasibmu Naruto

Naruto lalu berjalan kearah kamarnya, perlahan ia membuka jendelanya, keluar dari jendelanya dan...

'Swuuusshh'

'Jdaaakk!'

"Itttaaaaaiii!"

Naruto menjerit kesakitan, bayangkan saja, saat ia keluar dari jendela, ia terjatuh dan bokongnya mengenai batu yang tertata rapi sebagai pembatas jalan itu, pastinya sakit bukan?

Ia mengelus bokongnya yang masih agak sakit, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah serta mata biru cerahnya berganti menjadi hitam kelam bagaikan langit malam

"Jika saja mereka tidak mengunci pintu dan meninggalkanku sendirian, mungkin aku tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit di bokong ku ini" gerutu Naruto yang masih mengelus bokongnya

Perlahan amarahnya padam dan mata hitam kelamnya berubah menjadi biru cerah, lalu ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju akademi Ninja

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sana, ia berada di luar akademi, terdengar riuh suara anak seumurannya yang membuat telinganya sakit, ia memasuki bangunan itu, perlahan ia memutar knop pintu ruangan dan...

'Krriiieeeett'

Hening, itulah suasana yang terjadi saat ini, semua anak anak yang seumurannya menatapnya semua, sampai suatu saat ia mendengar suara adiknya, Menma berceloteh

"Hey Cacat, mau apa kau kemari, bukankah rumah sudah aku kunci?" Ejek Menma dan memberitahukan sebuah kebenaran, yaitu Menma lah yang mengunci Pintu rumah dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian

"Aku disini karena aku masuk ke akademi bodoh, dan soal kau mengunci rumah dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana..." setelah mengucapkan itu, Naruto langsung melesat sangat cepat kearah Menma, bersyukurlah karena ia selalu memakai pemberatnya di kaki serta ditangannya, dan hari ini ia melepasnya

'Duaaaaaggghhh!'

Menma langsung terdorong sekaligus terjatuh merasakan pukulan Naruto yang amat kuat, ia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang menjadi sasaran dari pukulan Naruto tadi, Naruto hanya menatap Menma datar dengan mata yang berubah menjadi hitam kelam

"Sakit bukan? Itu belum seberapa daripada saat aku melompat dari jendela rumah tadi dan bokongku mengenai batu," ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam di ucapannya, Menma yang mrndengar ucapan Naruto hanya mendengus kesal walaupun sebenarnya ia sedikit takut kepada Naruto

"Menma-kun!"

Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ternyata para anak perempuan yang berteriak tadi, para perempuan itu langsung mengerumuni Menma dan mengobatinya, 'dasar FansGirl' Batin Naruto

Naruto meninggalkan Menma yang sedang dikelilingi FansGirl itu, Naruto melihat sekeliling mencari seseorang yang sudah dia anggap saudaranya sendiri daripada saudara kandungnya yang berbuat seenaknya kepada Naruto

"Naruto!"

Ia menoleh mencari suara yang terkesan memanggil namanya itu, ternyata Shikamaru yang memanggilnya, ia langsung saja berjalan kearah bangku Shikamaru dan duduk disebelahnya

"Yoo Shika! Apa kau masuk ke akademi juga?" Ucap Naruto riang yang memang sudah tahu jawabannya, perempatan muncul di dahi Shikamaru

"Ya iyalah Durian Montok!, ngapain juga jika aku duduk disini jika aku tidak masuk ke akademi" ucap Shikamaru yang agak kesal dengan Ucapan Naruto tadi

'Si pirang itu? Di depan orang lain ia sangat pendiam dan dingin, tapi ia sangat akrab jika bersama Shikamaru' batin anak seumuran Naruto yang berbadan gemuk

'Ia sangat dingin, tapi ia juga sangat akrab dengan Shikamaru, dan juga sangat Tampan!' Batin anak perempuan seumuran Naruto yang berambut kuning pucat dengan Mata berbentuk love

"Oh ayolah Shika-chan, bukan kah kita ini teman?" Ucap Naruto yang agak OOC dengan raut wajah yang terlihat seperti di polos poloskan, sementara Shikamaru memandang jijik Naruto yang memanggilnya dengan Suffix -Chan

'Aku rasa ini Bukan Naruto yang aku kenal selama ini' Batin Shikamaru sweatdrop melihat tingkah aneh dari Sahabatnya itu

Naruto Berdehem pelan melihat dua anak seumurannya yang berbeda Gender itu, dua anak itu langsung menatap Naruto setelah hanyut dalam pikirannya masing masing

"Salam kenal, Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, Senang bertemu dengan kalian berdua!' Ucap Naruto ceria memperkenalkan dirinya kepada dua anak yang seumuran dengannya itu, tak lupa senyum menghangatkan yang selalu berada di bibirnya

"Salam kenal juga!, perkenalkan namaku Chouji Akimichi, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap Salah satu dari dua anak itu yang berbadan gemuk

"Sa-salam kenal Juga, Perkenalkan namaku Ino Yamanaka, senang bertemu denganmu Tampan!"Ucap salah satu dua anak tadi yang berGender perempuan

"Ah, A-arigatou pujiannya Ino-chan, apa sekarang kita berteman?" Ucap Naruto terbata dan bertanya kepada Chouji dan Ino, ia sebenarnya tidak terbiasa untuk dipuji, namun dalam hatinya, sungguh ia merasa sangat senang

"Ha'i"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian datang seseorang dengan luka melintang di hidungnya, Sosok itu melihat sekitarnya, ada yang ribut, yang bergosip, mengejek temannya, atau mungkin tidur yang pasti kalian tau siapa orangnya

'Braaaakk'

sosok itu menggebrak mejanya, itu bermaksud untuk mendiamkan para anak anak yang sedang berurusan dengan hal yang dilakukannya, Suasana pun menjadi tenang

"Salam kenal semuanya, namaku Iruka Umino, aku yang akan mengajar di akademi" ucap Sosok itu yang sekarang dikenal oleh anak anak dengan nama Iruka

"Untuk perkenalan, kalian semua dimohon untuk maju satu persatu mengenalkan diri masing masing" ucap Sosok itu yang. Sekarang bisa di sebut dengan nama Iruka, setelah itu maju lah anak berambut merah

"Salam kenal, namaku Uzumaki Namikaze Menma, Hal yang kusuka adalah Bermain bersama temanku, Hal yang tidak kusuka adalah lemah seperti dia (menunjuk ke arah Naruto), Hobi ku adalah berlatih bersama Tou-san, dan cita cita ku adalah menjadi Hokage yang hebat" ucap Menma yang tadi mengejek Naruto, Naruto hanya memandang Menma dengan malas, Menurutnya ejekannya itu hanyalah omong kosong

"Kyaaaa! MENMA-KUN!" ucap para FansGirl histeris, Dasar FG, setelah itu maju lah anak yang berambut raven dengan gaya seperti bokong bebek

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha, Hal yang kusuka adalah Tomat, dan yang tidak kusuka adalah menjadi Lemah, Hobi ku adalah berlatih dengan Nii-san (disini Pembantaian Klan Uchiha tidak terjadi) dan cita citaku adalah menjadi shinobi hebat melewati Nii-san" ucap Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya, lagi lagi FansGirlnya berteriak Histeris

"Kyaaaa! SASUKE-KUN TAMPAN!" teriak Histeris Para FG yang meneriaki Sasuke, Naruto hanya menggerutu tidak jelas, 'Sialan kalian FG!, teriakan kalian membuat telingaku sakit' gerutu Naruto sambil memegangi telinganya, setelah itu Maju lah Naruto, sang Tokoh utama Kita

"Salam kenal Semuanya, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, Hal yang kusuka adalah Ramen dan Berdebat dengan Shika, hal yang tidak Kusuka adalah Arogansi dan Kesombongan serta omong kosong, Hobi ku adalah berlatih sendiri ataupun bersama Shikamaru, dan cita cita ku adalah menjadi Shinobi yang hebat!" Ucap Naruto, menma Hanya tersenyum mengejek lalu berceloteh

"Mana Bisa kau menjadi Shinobi, bahkan kau tidak memiliki **CHAKRA** " ucap Menma dengan penuh penekanan saat ia mengucapkan 'Chakra' mendengar Ucapan Menma, Naruto hanya diam dengan wajah datar, lalu ia menjawab ucapan Menma

"Apa pedulimu dengan hidupku?"

Mendengar balasan Naruto, Menma hanya diam tak berbicara, ia hendak ingin membalas ucapan Naruto tapi ia harus berpikir dahulu apa yang akan ia ucapkan, sampai ia menemukan ucapannya

"Itu karena kau adalah seorang ka-"

"Kau anggap aku kakakmu?, mana ada seorang adik yang berani mengejek kakaknya didepannya sendiri? Lain kali berpikirlah dahulu sebelum berucap"

Sebelum habis Menma berkata, Naruto langsung memotongnya, dan sedikit ada kata sindiran di tiap ucapan Naruto, Menma diam seribu bahasa, setelah itu Naruto kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Shikamaru

"Hebat kau Naruto!, kau bisa mendiamkan anak yang arogan itu" bisik Shikamaru ke arah Naruto, Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan dua kata yang biasa digunakan Oleh Uchiha, yaitu 'Hn', setelah itu ia menyuruh Shikamaru maju kedepan

"Salam kenal, Namaku Shikamaru Nara, hal yang kusuka adalah Adu mulut dengan Naruto, Hal yang tidak kusuka Bisa kalian cari tahu Sendiri, Hobi ku belum bisa ku sebutkan, dan Cita citaku itu hal yang merepotkan" Ucap Shikamaru, semua anak anak disana hanya cengo dan ada juga yang sweatdrop

'Ia hanya memberitahu Nama serta kesukaannya saja' Batin anak anak yang lain

 **\- Skip Time (setelah Para murid selesai perkenalan)**

" Setelah perkenalan, kita akan memulai pelajaran, hari ini kita akan belajar tentang sejarah Konoha" ucap Iruka lalu menjelaskan tentang sejarah Konoha, Para murid terdiam mendengarkan Iruka, kecuali dua orang yang sedang tertidur, yaitu Naruto dan Shikamaru

'Braaaakk'

Iruka kembali menggebrak mejanya, Naruto dan Shikamaru langsung terbangun dengan perlahan, Mereka berdua lalu menguap mengeluarkan hawa Mematikan yang dapat menyaingi bayg*n saat mengalahkan nyamuk (?)

"Ada apa Sensei?"

Para murid lain langsung sweatdrop, bagaimana tidak? Ucapan mereka berdua sangat kompak, seakan mereka berdua mempunyai ikatan batin (?)

"Aku sudah berkoar koar menjelaskan tentang Sejarah Konoha, tapi kalian malah tertidur, Aku sebagai Sensei merasa direndahkan, apa kalian tahu apa yang aku ucapkan tadi?"

Ucap Iruka dengan Nada agak tinggi, Naruto dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan, lalu mereka berdua mengangguk, setelah itu Naruto berdiri hendak mengatakan sesuatu

"Kami tahu yang kau ucapkan tadi Sensei, Konoha merupakan salah satu dari lima desa Terkuat Desa yang dulunya hanya ada dua Klan Yaitu Senju dan Uchiha, yang dulunya di pimpin oleh Hokage pertama yaitu Hashirama Senju, Konoha juga dikenal dengan kerja sama nya, dan kau bisa meneruskannya Iruka-sensei" ucap Naruto panjang lebar membuat Iruka terkagum, Para murid lain hanya bisa diam, ada yang terkagum kagum, ada juga yang benci dan iri

'Padahal aku belum menjelaskan begitu banyak tentang Konoha, benar benar anak yang cerdas' Batin Iruka, sementara salah satu murid berambut merah bangkit dari tempat duduknya

"Heh Cacat! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya" ucap murid itu yang ternyata Menma, Naruto risih dirinya selalu dipanggil cacat

"Bisakah kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan itu? Dan aku tahu itu karena aku memang mengetahuinya, bukankah kau yang seorang anak hokage harus lebih tahu tentang itu?" Ucap Naruto tenang membuat Menma bungkam, Naruto menyeringai tipis

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar, ayo kembali duduk aku akan menjelaskan lagi tentang Konoha" Ucap Iruka melerai adu mulut antara Naruto dan Menma, adik kakak yang tidak akur itu pun duduk, lalu Iruka melanjutkan pelajarannya

 **\- Time Skip (Pulang Dari akademi)**

"Huft..."

Di depan Akademi, terlihat Bocah Pirang yang berjalan sendiri, teman temanya sudah dijemput oleh orang tuanya, sedangkan ia tidak di jemput sama sekali, malahan Menma lah yang dijemput oleh Kaa-chan nya

Perlahan matanya terpejam mengingat kembali ingatannya, Entah kenapa, saat ia melihat Menma dijemput oleh Kaa-chan nya, ia merasakan kesedihannya kembali, memang bocah seperti dia, masih ingin merasakan apa yang namanya Kasih sayang, Mungkin Kasih sayang hanya angan angan saja baginya

Ia kembali mengingat saat Kaa-chan nya menjemput Menma, Di ingatannya ia melihat Menma tersenyum mengejek Naruto, Ia tak habis fikir, apakah Kaa-chan nya tak menyadari kehadirannya atau ia memang tidak peduli dengannya

Perlahan ia membuka matanya, Terlihat lah Mata hitam kelamnya, mata yang menunjukkan rasa sedihnya, sedih yang tak berujung, entah kapan kesedihannya akan berakhir

Matanya perlahan mengeluarkan cairan bening, cairan bening itu jatuh dengan bebasnya ke tanah, ia mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya, terengar isak tangis dari bibirnya

"Hiks.. kenapa Orang orang tidak ada yang peduli denganku?, Apa aku ini lemah di mata mereka?, apa aku ini Aib bagi mereka?, bahkan kasih sayang pun tidak aku dapatkan disini, Aku rasa Hidup ini memang tidak adil" ucap Naruto di sela isakan tangis nya

Ia mengusap kembali air matanya, ia berlari ke arah hutan, jika ia pulang, itu hanya akan menambah rasa sedihnya, rasa sedih yang tak berujung

.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini berada di lembah kematian tepat diatas kepala patung sang Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju, Namun bukannya melihat pemandangan hutan yang hijau, Naruto malah terpejam merasakan angin sejuk yang menerpa dirinya, kembali masuk ingatan ke dalam pikirannya

 _ **\- Flashback**_

 _"Tou-chan, apakah kau mau bermain dengan ku?, mau kah tou-chan bermain denganku?, mau ya? Ya ya ya"_

 _"DIAMLAH, AKU SEDANG CAPEK MALAH KAU MENGAJAKKU BERMAIN, LEBIH BAIK KAU BERMAIN SENDIRI"_

 _Kini terlihatlah seorang bocah Pirang sedang mengajak ayah nya bermain, ia lah Naruto, Bocah polos yang masih menginginkan Kasih sayang itu, Namun ajakkan nya di tolak mentah mentah bahkan dibentak oleh ayahnya sendiri_

 _Mendengar bentakan dari ayahnya membuat Bocah itu takut, ia langsung berlari kedapur hendak ingin mengajak ibu nya untuk bermain, siapa tau ibunya mau bermain dengannya_

 _"Kaa-chan, mau bermain denganku tidak? Apa Kaa-chan mau bermain dengan ku? Mau ya?"_

 _"Nanti saja Naruto, Kaa-chan sedang memasak"_

 _Bocah pirang itu menunduk lesu, tak ada yang mau bermain dengannya, terpaksa ia pergi kekamarnya untuk menenangkan diri saja, namun saat hendak ingin menutup Pintu kamarnya, ia mendengar ucapan Menma yang sedang membawa Bola_

 _"Tou-chan, apa Tou-chan mau bermain bola bersamaku? Lihatlah aku bisa memainkannya"_

 _"Wah! Hebat sekali kau Menma! Sini ayo bermain Bersama Tou-chan!"_

 _"Wah wah! Menma-kun memang hebat!"_

 _Terlihat lah Menma yang datang dengan senangnya bertanya kepda ayahnya, ayahnya bahkan mau bermain dengannya, tak lupa juga ibunya yang datang dari dapur melihat Menma yang sedang bermain bola dengan ayahnya_

 _Naruto sedih melihat itu, perlahan air matanya jatuh, isakan tangis terdengar dari mulutnya, ia langsung keluar dari kamarnya lalu pergi keluar, kedua orang tuanya minus Menma menanyakannya tapi ia menghiraukannya_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kini Bocah pirang itu tengah berjalan di antara pepohonan yang lebat, ia bingung hendak mau pergi kemana, di desanya tidak ada yang pernah peduli dengan nya satu pun_

 _'Poooffftt'_

 _Muncul lah kepulan asap di depan Naruto, Naruto hanya bingung melihat asap itu, perlahan asap itu menghilang menampilkan seorang Anbu Root bawahan sang Shinobi no Yami aka Danzo_

 _"Siapa kau? Apa kau mau berteman denganku?"_

 _"Heh bodohnya kau! Aku disini bukan temanmu, aku disini ditugaskan oleh Danzo-sama untuk membunuh aib sepertimu"_

 _Setelah mengucapkan kata kasar terhadap Naruto, ia langsung melesat kearah Naruto, Naruto yang tidak punya pengalaman bertarung sama sekali hanya diam pasrah_

 _'Duaaaaagghh!"_

 _"Aaaaarrrggghhh"_

 _Naruto terpental beberapa meter setelah menerima pukulan kuat dari sang Anbu Root tepat di bagian wajahnya, ia perlahan bangkit, darah pun keluar dari sudut bibirnya, namun ia kembali di hajar oleh Anbu Root_

 _'Duuaaagghh!"_

 _Naruto langsung terpental kembali setelah Bagian perutnya di tendang dengan Keras oleh Anbu Root itu, ia langsung memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya, Anbu Root itu kembali melesat kearahnya dan mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mengangkatnya_

 _"Uuuggghhh"_

 _Naruto melenguh kesakitan, ia langsung di lempar oleh Anbu itu dengan cukup kuat kearah Pohon yang cukup besar disana_

 _'Swuuusssshh'_

 _'Braaakk!"_

 _Naruto langsung menabrak pohon besar itu, ia kembali memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya, Anbu itu berucap kepadanya_

 _"Heh, tak kusangka kau memiliki fisik yang cukup kuat, mungkin aku tidak bisa membunuhmu sekarang, aku merasakan ada orang yang berjalan kearah sini"_

 _Setelah Anbu Root itu berucap kepadanya, ia langsung pergi dengan meninggalkan kepulan asap putih, benar Kata Anbu Root tadi, Naruto melihat sesosok bocah seumurannya dengan gaya rambut seperti buah Nanas datang kearahnya, namun sebelum Bocah itu datang kepadanya, kesadarannya pun menghilang_

 _ **\- End of Flashback**_

Naruto tersenyum mengingat kejadian saat ia diserang oleh Anbu itu, mungkin jika ia sekuat sekarang ia bisa sedikit meminimalisir Luka yang didapatkan dari pertarungannya dengan Seorang Anbu Root itu, namun sayang ia dulu masih kecil dan belum bisa apa apa

Perlahan ia membuka Matanya, menampilkan mata hitam kelamnya, namun tak ia duga datang seorang Anbu dibelakangnya

'Pooffftt'

Terlihat seorang Anbu, sepertinya itu Anbu Root yang mengalahkannya dulu, Naruto langsung berbalik melihat siapa yang berada dibelakangnya

"Naruto, Sudah lama aku tak bertemu denganmu"

Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan Seseorang dibelakangnya, memang dugaannya benar, seorang Anbu Root bawahan Danzo yang di beri tugas untuk membunuhnya

"Yah, lama tak berjumpa juga denganmu, Bagaimana kabarmu? Dan apakah kau mau membunuhku sekarang?" Ucap Naruto tenang, ia tau jika Anbu itu datang pasti ia akan mendapat tugas lagi dari Danzo, yaitu Membunuh Bocah Aib ini

"Kabarku baik baik saja, soal itu akan terjawab setelah aku menghajar Aib tak berguna sepertimu" Anbu Root itu langsung melesat ke arah Naruto, Naruto yang telah siap siaga untuk kedatangan Anbu Root itu

'Jdaaakkk'

Naruto menahan pukulan yang diberikan oleh Anbu root, Naruto menatap Tajam sang Anbu Root, namun Naruto melihat mata Anbu Root itu di lubang mata topengnya menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan

"Wah wah, tak kusangka Aib sepertimu bisa menahan seranganku, Kau sudah Naik beberapa tingkat"

Anbu Root itu langsung menendang Naruto setelah kepalan tangan kanannya ditahan Naruto, Naruto terpental beberapa meter

'Duaaaagghh!"

Naruto yang masih terpental langsung melakukan salto dan bangkit berdiri, ia langsung melesat kearah Anbu Root itu dan sebuah Kunai sudah Nangkring di tangan kanan nya, sayangnya ia tidak membawa Katana nya

'Syuuuuttt'

Naruto melempar Kunai di tangannya kearah Anbu Root itu, Anbu yang melihat sebuah Kunai melaju kearahnya tidak tinggal diam, ia langsung melompat keatas menghindari Kunai itu, Namun itulah yang diharapkan Naruto, Kunai itu hanyalah pengalihan saja

'Tap'

Naruto langsung melompat kearah Anbu yang masih mepayang diudara itu, Naruto langsung menerjang Anbu itu dengan cara menendang perutnya, Anbu yang kehilangan Konsentrasi akibat Kunai tadi langsung terpental kebawah setelah terkena tendangan Kuat dari Naruto

'Duaaaagghh!'

'Braaakk'

Anbu itu terpental dan mengenai sebuah pohon hingga pohon itu roboh, Naruto menyeringai tipis setelah melihat Anbu itu merasakan kekuatannya, ia lalu mendarat dengan mulus setelah melayang dan menerjang Anbu tadi di udara

"Ughh, tak kusangka Aib sepertimu bisa berkembang sejauh ini, sekarang Giliranku, Rasakan ini **Katon : Gokakyou no Jutsu** "

Ucap Anbu itu sedikit meringis kesakitan, setelah itu ia membuat sebuah handseal dari tangannya dan menyemburkan bola api yang agak besar dari mulutnya

Naruto memasang wajah ngeri melihat Bola api itu melaju kearahnya, mungkin ia tak merasakan ngeri jika ia mempunyai Chakra, toh ia bisa membuat sebuah pertahanan dari air ataupun api

Naruto langsung berlari kesamping menghindari bola api yang melaju cepat, Usahanya ternyata berhasil, Bola api itu melaju dengan cepat dan menabrak sebuah pohon tepat dibelakang Naruto sebelum ia berlari tadi

'Blaaaarrr!'

Naruto ngos ngosan setelah menghindari bola api tadi, ia melihat tempat Anbu berdiri tadi, Namun tidak ada seorang pun disana, sampai ia mendengar sebuah Suara seseorang dari sampingnya

"MATI KAU AIB!"

'Duaaaaggghh!"

Naruto terkena pukulan Anbu itu dengan kuat, ia terpental dan terjun dari atas kepala patung Shodaime Hokage menuju air yang siap untuk menjadi tempat pendaratannya, sementara Anbu itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menyeringai, setelah itu Anbu Root itu pergi meninggalkan asap putih

Di Sisi lain...

'Swuuussshhh'

Naruto terjun bebas dari atas patung Hokage pertama, ia meliaht Anbu itu sudah pergi, ia hanya menutup Matanya dengan pasrah menunggu ajal yang mungkin akan menjemputnya

'Apa ini Akhirnya, akhir yang buruk tidak seperti buku buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca' Batin Naruto

Namun sebelum tubuhnya tepat mengenai Air, sesosok bayangan Hitam langaung menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi

'Swuuuuussshhh!'

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **.:: To Be Continued ::.**

 **A/N :** Yoo! Ketemu lagi ya!

Bagaimana Chapter kedua ini? Bagus? Buruk? Atau Membosankan?

Terserah Anda mau berkomentar apa tentang Fic Gaje milikku ini

Pada Chapter kedua ini author masih mengulas tentang Masa lalu Naruto dan Kehidupan Naruto di Konoha, mungkin untuk melihat kekuatan Naruto, bisa dilihat di Chapter berikutnya

Dan soal adegan Fight nya? Sepertinya kurang memuaskan yah, tetapi aku akn terus berusaha agar fic ini menjadi lebih baik

Di Fic ini rencananya Author akan membuat Naruto berkembang dan kuat dengan kerja keras dan latihannya seiring berjalannya waktu dan menutupi kekuatannya, bukan nya langsung mendapatkan kekuatan dan memamerkan Kekuatannya

Mungkin Pada Chapter ini banyak Kesalahan atau typo ya? Tolong beri tahu Author ya dan Author Meminta maaf sebesar besarnya jika kesalahan itu sangat fatal, Hontou Ni Gomenasai ~_~

Dan untuk para Reader yang membaca Fic kacangan Buatanku ini, Dimohon untuk Review yah, karena Author merasa senang jikalau para Reader-san mau meluangkan waktunya untuk Mereview Fic buatanku, entah itu Pujian, Kritikan, ataupun saran, Say No To Flame \\(•_•)

Mungkin segitu saja Bacotan tak bermanfaat dari Author, kurang lebihnya Author Mohon maaf, Sampai Jumpa :D

 **:: See You In Next Chapter ::**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sebelumnya :**

"MATI KAU AIB!"

'Duaaaaggghh!"

Naruto terkena pukulan Anbu itu dengan kuat, ia terpental dan terjun dari atas kepala patung Shodaime Hokage menuju air yang siap untuk menjadi tempat pendaratannya, sementara Anbu itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan meremehkan dan menyeringai, setelah itu Anbu Root itu pergi meninggalkan asap putih

Di Sisi lain...

'Swuuussshhh'

Naruto terjun bebas dari atas patung Hokage pertama, ia melihat Anbu itu sudah pergi, ia hanya menutup Matanya dengan pasrah menunggu ajal yang mungkin akan menjemputnya

'Apa ini Akhirnya, akhir yang buruk tidak seperti buku buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca' Batin Naruto

Namun sebelum tubuhnya tepat mengenai Air, sesosok bayangan Hitam langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi

'Swuuuuussshhh!'

.

.

 **Road To Gray**

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto bukan milikku, bahkan dalam mimpi sekalipun, karena Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

 **Warning :** Mainstream, OOC, Alur Kocar kacir, Gaje, Typo, Gray!Naru, Strong!Naru, Alive!MinaKushi, Brother!Menma, Jinchuuriki!Menma dll

 **A/N :** hallo minna-san! Terima kasih telah mau meluangkan waktunya hanya untuk membaca Fic kacangan buatanku ini, dan terimakasih bagi para Reviewers yang mau memberi saran sekaligus kritikan untukku,dan soal Kesamaan Judul, itu sudah aku perbaiki dengan mengganti judul baru, sekali lagi Terimakasih Minna-san!

 **.:: RnR ::.**

 **Chapter 3 : Teman Baru**

'Apa ini Akhirnya, akhir yang buruk tidak seperti buku buku dongeng yang pernah kubaca' Batin Naruto

Namun sebelum tubuhnya tepat mengenai Air, sesosok bayangan Hitam langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya pergi

'Swuuuuussshhh!'

Di lain sisi...

'DEG'

Kini terlihat Shikamaru yang sedang duduk menatap awan, ia langsung merasakan firasat Buruk, dan satu yang ada dipikirannya, Yaitu Naruto?

Entah itu ikatan batin atau bukan, Naruto dan Shikamaru memang sudah sangat dekat bagaikan saudara, mereka berdua telah mengenal satu sama lain dengan baik, tak ayal jika keduanya mempunyai ikatan batin

Shikamaru bangkit dari acara memandang awan nya, kini tujuannya adalah mendatangi rumah Naruto, sebenarnya ia malas untuk menginjakkan kaki di rumah temannya, itu karena keluarga Naruto lah yang membuat Sahabatnya terpuruk seperti ini, namun ia harus kesana, itu hanya memastikan bahwa firasatnya tadi salah

.

.

Kini Shikamaru berada di depan Rumah Naruto, Rumah sederhana namun cukup luas di bagian dalamnya, Shikamaru mengetok pintu rumah tersebut

'Tok tok tok'

Tak berselang beberapa menit, terbukalah pintu rumah itu, terlihat Lah seorang perempuan cantik berambut merah yang membuka pintunya, Shikamaru langsung mengutarakan niatannya

"Konichiwa Kushina-san, apa Naruto ada di dalam?" Ucap Shikamaru sopan, ia memang diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya bahwa bersikap tenang dan sopan adalah hal yang baik

"Konichiwa Shikamaru, Naruto belum pulang, dari pagi tadi ia tak ada dirumah, sebenarnya dia berada dimana ya?" Ucap Kushina dengan Nada datar dan seolah olah ada rasa khawatir pada ucapannya, namun berbanding terbalik dengan raut wajahnya yang tak menunjukkan kekhawatiran sama sekali

"Sebenarnya ia tadi berada di akademi Ninja, namun saat semua murid telah pulang, ia tidak kelihatan sampai sekarang, kalau begitu aku izin pamit Kushina-san" ucap Shikamaru lalu meminta Izin untuk berpamitan dengan Kushina, Kushina pun mengizinkannya

'Dimana kau Naruto? Tidak biasanya kau susah untuk ditemukan' batin Shikamaru khawatir

'Anak itu pergi ke akademi? Dasar anak nakal! Akan ku tanya dia jika sudah pulang nanti' batin Kushina agak kesal lalu ia kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan menutup pintu rumahnya, namun di dalam rumah, seorang anak berambut merah bertanya kepada Kushina

"Siapa Kaa-chan? Dan ada perlu apa dia?" Ucap anak itu yang ternyata Menma yang baru keluar dari kamarnya

"Ah bukan apa apa Menma-kun, hanya saja Shikamaru tadi datang dan mencari Naruto" ucap Kushina lalu kembali kedapur dan bergelut dengan perabotan perabotan yang ada di dapurnya

.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian..

Kita beralih ke Shikamaru, terlihat ia sedang berbaring diatas kepala patung hokage pertama, berbaring dengan santainya dan silangan lengannya sebagai bantalannya, dan kalian pasti tahu bukan apa yang sedang ia lakukan? Ya dia sedang memandang awan senja yang terlihat sangat menawan

Namun walaupun ia sedang memandang awan dengan tujuan untuk menenangkan diri, berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya, pikirannya kini tertuju kepada Naruto, entah kenapa kini ia merasa khawatir dengan Naruto, karena firasat buruk tadi yang ia alami

Matahari semakin condong ke barat hendak ingin menenggelamkan dirinya, Shikamaru bangkit dari berbaringnya, lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya, ia hanya berharap supaya sahabatnya itu baik baik saja

'Dimana kau Naruto? Semoga kau baik baik saja'

.

.

.

.

"Engggghhh"

Di tempat yang gelap dan diterangi lilin di setiap sudut tempat itu, Naruto terbangun dari acara pingsannya, disaat pertarungan Naruto sempat kehilangan kesadarannya saat Anbu itu melakukan serangan terakhirnya

"Dimana ini? Apa aku sudah mati? Apa aku akan bertemu SHINIGAMI?!" Ucap Naruto yang terkesan bertanya yang entah bertanya pada siapa, dan juga ia histeris saat mengucapkan nama dewa kematian itu

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya, Gelap, itulah yang ada dipikirannya tentang tempat ia berada saat ini, ruangan itu bagaikan gua yang diterangi lilin yang berada di tiap sudut ruangan itu

"Kau sudah bangun ternyata, apa kau baik baik saja?" Naruto langsung menoleh kebelakang mendengar ucapan yang terkesan bertanya itu, ia masih belum bisa siapa yang ada di belakangnya ini, salahkan ruangan ini yang penerangannya sangat minim

Setelah sosok itu mendekat, terlihat lah seorang laki laki yang umurnya mungkin sekitar tujuh belas tahunan, berkulit putih dengan rambut bergaya emo dengan warna Coklat, berpakaian yang sopan dengan baju berkerah berwarna hitam serta celana panjang berwarna hitam pula, serta sepatu Khas Ninja

Naruto melihat pria itu dari bawah sampai atas, memang pria yang dilihat oleh Naruto tampan juga, pria itu tersenyum kepada Naruto, Naruto membalikkannya dengan senyuman juga

"Perkenalkan namaku Akira" ucap pria itu yang bernama Akira, Naruto hanya mengangguk sekaligus tersenyum kepada Akira, lalu ia memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Akira

"Salam kenal, Namaku Uzumaki Naruto" ucap Naruto dengan nada ceria, ia tahu orang yang bernama Akira didepannya ini tidak punya niat jahat maupun hal yang buruk

'Uzumaki? Menarik..' batin Akira

"Nama yang bagus, kau berasal dari mana?" Tanya Akira kepada Naruto sembari mendekati Naruto yang duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya itu, sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto

"Aku berasal dari Konohagakure, ngomong ngomong Akira-san dari mana?" Balas Naruto sekaligus bertanya kepada Akira dengan sopan, Akira tersenyum, sepertinya anak didepannya ini diajarkan oleh orang tuanya untuk bertata krama dan sopan santun

"Aku hanya seorang pengembara, namun orang orang mengenalku sebagai Hunter-Nin rank-A" ucap Akira membuat Naruto terkejut, Naruto langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur itu dan menjauhi Akira

"A-apa kau akan membunuhku?!" Ucap Naruto terbata, Akira hanya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya aneh itu

"Hahaha,, mana mungkin aku membunuhmu, kau masih bagian dari desa Konoha, dan juga kau masih akademi, lagipula aku hanya membunuh Missing-Nin yang wajahnya terpajang di Bingo Book ku" ucap Akira sambil memperlihatkan Buku yang biasa dibawa oleh Hunter-Nin, Naruto perlahan mendekat kearah Akira

Akira lalu memberikan Buku itu kepada Naruto, Naruto langsung mengambilnya dengan cepat dan melihat apa isi dari buku itu, terlihatlah isi buku itu foto foto dari Missing-Nin dan keterangannya serta harga kepala maupun tubuhnya

"Wah harga kepala ataupun tubuh para Missing-Nin mahal mahal ya" ucap Naruto sembari membalik balik halaman Bingo Book itu, Akira hanya tersenyum melihat Tigkah Naruto

"Haha.. Sepertinya kau tertarik dengan Bingo Book itu, yasudah kau ambil saja Bingo Book itu" ucap Akira, Mata Naruto langsung berbinar binar bak gigi yang baru disikat

"Benarkah?"

"Yah itu benar.. Ambil saja untuk koleksimu jika kau ingin menjadi sepertiku, lagipula aku mempunyai cadangannya jika buku itu hilang" ucap Akira, Naruto lalu membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat

"Arigatou, Akira-san" ucap Naruto berterimakasih, Akira hanya tersenyum, anak didepannya ini mungkin menurutnya diajarkan untuk sopan kepada Siapa pun, Namun sepertinya tebakanmu itu salah Akira

"Aah.. Kau tak perlu berterima Kasih kepadaku, lagi pula sepertinya kau tertarik dengan buku itu maka aku memberimu saja" ucap Akira mendekati Naruto lalu mengelus pucuk kepala Naruto, membuat yang dielus hanya tersenyum

"Ha'i Akira-san, ngomong ngomong dimana tempat keluarnya ruangan ini" ucap Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya

"Itu didepan sana, setelah keluar dari tempat ini, kau hanya berjalan lurus lalu berbelok kiri jika ingin ke konoha, jaraknya mungkin hanya 600 meter saja, lain kali mampir kesini ya" ucap Akira, lalu Naruto berjalan keluar dan mengikuti apa kata Akira tadi dan melambaikan tangannya kearah Akira

'Anak yang menarik, walaupun tak mempunyai Chakra sama sekali, namun aku merasakan potensi untuk menjadi lebih kuat dari dirinya, mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu padanya' Batin Akira

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **11:05 PM**

Beralih ke Rumah sang Yondaime Hokage, terlihat rumah itu masih belum sunyi, sang ayah aka Minato Namikaze dan Sang Ibu alias Kushina Uzumaki sedang duduk di sofa Menonton acara yang ada di Televisi, ssdangkan sang adik aka Uzumaki Namikaze Menma mungkin sudah terlelap dan berpetualang di alam mimpi

'Ckleeekk'

Pintu rumah pun terbuka, menampilkan seorang Bocah berambut kuning dengan pakaian yang mungkin terlihat kotor, serta beberapa luka di tubuhnya, serta tidak lupa luka yang agak membiru di pipi kanan nya, Minato dan Kushina menoleh kearah suara pintu terbuka tadi, mereka langsung terkejut dan menghampiri Naruto

"A-apa yang terjadi Naruto?!" Ucap Kushina, ia benar benar terkejut melihat keadaan Naruto, dan juga mengapa ia pulang malam malam begini, apa ia bertengkar dengan preman pasar (?)

"Aku tidak apa apa Kaa-chan, ini hanya luka kecil saja, tadi aku diserang oleh Anb-" ucapan Naruto terhenti setelah mendapatkan telapak. Tangan yang melayang kearah pipi kanan nya

'Plaaakk'

Naruto meringis kesakitan, itu bukan karena tamparannya sangat keras mengingat Kushina yang mendapat julukan Akai Chisio no Habanero, tapi tamparannya tepat di luka yang membiru dipipi kanannya

"Dasar anak Nakal! Apa yang kau lakukan sehingga kau mendapat luka seperti ini hah! Kau hanya menurunkan derajatku saja!" Ucap Kushina dengan nada tinggi, Naruto yang meringis kesakitan hanya menunduk mendengarkan Ocehan kemarahan ibu tercinta nya

"Bu-bukan begitu Kaa-chan, aku bukan seperti yang Kaa-chan pikirkan, aku terluka begini karena aku di serang oleh Anb-" lagi lagi ucapan Naruto terpotong setelah Kushina membentaknya

"Diam! Lebih baik kau pergi ke kamarmu sana" ucap Kushina membentak Naruto, Naruto hanya mengikuti perkataan Kaa-chan nya saja, toh memang yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah istirahat

Sedangkan Minato yang dari tadi hanya diam menatap Kushina ngeri, bukan karena apa, tapi jika Kushina sedang marah dan rambutnya melambai lambai dengan membentuk seperti ekor, ditatapannya Kushina bagaikan Shinigami yang siap untuk mencabut nyawa seseorang ataupun Kyuubi yang siap untuk kembali menghancurkan Konoha, namun untungnya Kyuubi telah berada di Dalam diri Anaknya Menma

'Ckleek'

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, terlihat seorang anak berambut merah dengan mata yang terlihat masih mengantuk, ia mengucek ngucek matanya

"Huaaahh... ada apa sih Kaa-chan, Tou-chan? Malam malam begini kok ribut ribut sih?" Tanya Menma yang masih mengucek ngucek matanya karena masih dilanda kantuk yang luar biasa

"Ah.. tak apa Menma-kun, Hanya saja Naruto baru pulang malam malam begini, jadi Kaa-chan memarahinya" ucap Kushina tersenyum lalu menyuruh Menma untuk kembali tidur

 **-Di Kamar Naruto**

'Bruuuk'

Naruto langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke tempat tidurnya, badannya sudah terasa mendingan, mungkin saat dia diselamatkan oleh orang yang bernama Akira, ia diobati dengan Akira

Matanya menatap langit langit lamarnya, mata biru biru yang cerah bagaikan langit pagi itu perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, ia bernar benar sedih dengan Keluarganya, bayangkan saja? Baru pulang karena bertarung dengan Anbu Root dan untung nya dia diselamatkan oleh orang lain, tetapi saat pulang ia malah dimarahi bukannya di obati

"Apa ini keluarga? Aku rasa aku bukan bagian dari keluarga ini, tetapi mengapa Menma selalu di beri dengan kasih sayang dan aku? Aku malah di biarkan bak hewan liar" ucap Naruto berbicara pada dirinya sendiri

"Apa kau menyayangi ku Kami-sama? Apa ada yang sayang padaku? Apa ada yang peduli dengan ku? Jika tidak, kenapa? Apa salahku sehingga tak ada yang peduli ataupun menyayangiku, aku rasa aku hanya pengganggu Konoha" Ucap Naruto, mtanya kembali mengeluarkan air dengan deras, mengingat kesedihannya yang mendalam

"Tapi untung saja Keluarga Shikamaru masih peduli denganku, aku masih bersyukur karena mereka selalu memotivasiku untuk menjadi lebih baik" ucap Naruto, ia mencoba tersenyum dalam tangisnya

Tak ingin menggali Kesedihannya yang sudah terlalu dalam, Naruto menarik selimut Berwarna orange miliknya dan lalu menutup matanya, mencoba untuk berpetualang di alam mimpi

.

.

.

.

 **\- Keesokan Harinya**

Matahari mulai menampakkan sinarnya, hembusan angin yang membawa dedaunan terlihat sangat indah, dan juga kicauan burung yang melantunkan suaranya yang terdengar merdu

Naruto masih tertidur dengan pulas, namun berbeda dengan raut wajahnya yang terlihat menakutkan bak habis melihat Hantu di pinggir jalan (?)

"Tidaaaaakk!"

Naruto menjerit, lalu locat dari bangunnya dan berdiri tegak, terlihat wajahnya yang agak suram dan terlihat perempatan terpajang di dahi miliknya

"Hah.. untung hanya mimpi, masa' Mie Ramen tidak akan diperjual belikan dan dilarang di Konoha" ucap Naruto ber Monolog, ternyata hanya mimpi aneh, namun baginya itu terlihat menyeramkan (?)

Naruto lalu pergi kekamar mandi hendak membersihkan badannya di pagi hari, setelah itu ia mengelap badannya dengan handuknya dan berjalan ke arah lemari pakaian miliknya

Hari ini pakaiannya terlihat biasa, dengan T-shirt putih dan celana panjang berwarna hitam serta tak lupa sepatu Ninja yang selalu ia kenakan untuk berangkat ke Akademi

Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke ruang makan, di Ruang makan hanya terlihat Menma yang sedang menunggu Makanan dan Ibunya yang sedang menuju ruang makan dari dapur dan membawa masakan yang ia masak, sedangkan ayahnya sepertinya trlah berangkat ke kantor hokage

Naruto duduk bersebelahan dengan Menma, Menma hanya mengalihkan muka tidak suka saat Naruto memandangnya, Kushina lalu menaruh Masakannya dan duduk di depan Naruto dan Menma

"Itadakimasu!"

Mereka sarapan dengan ceria, Menma dan Kushina bercanda ria, sementara Naruto hanya diam tak bergeming, ia benar benar tidak senang saat suasana seperti ini, ia merasa di abaikan dengan secara Terang terangan

'Braaakk'

Naruto menggebrak meja makan, Menma dan Kushina terkejut apa yang dilakukan Naruto, melihat dari raut wajah Naruto, kini ia terlihat kesal bercampur marah

"Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto!" Ucap Kushina, ia bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, Naruto dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam dan tak terlalu menunjukkan Emosinya, namun kini ia terlihat menunjukkan emosinya

"Kaa-chan! Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepadamu, karena apa kalian mengabaikan ku seperti ini?" Ucap Naruto yang mendongakkan wajahnya, terlihat Mata hitam kelamnya bagaikan malam yang sunyi sepi

"Apa maksudmu? Kau itu Anakku, kau bagian dari keluarga kita" ucap Kushina, ia benar benar bingung apa yang diucapkan Naruto

"Bagian Keluarga? Apa ada seorang ibu yang mau menampar Anaknya saat anaknya mendapat luka yang cukup parah, apa ada Adik yang bahkan mengunci saudaranya sendirian di dalam rumah, dan apa ada seorang ayah bahkan terlalu menyayangi salah satu anaknya dan mengabaikan Anak yang lainnya? Bahkan Poto ku saja tidak ada didalam poto keluarga" Ucap Naruto dengan keras

"Kenapa kau membicarakan hal sepele seperti ini Naruto?" Ucap Kushina

"Ini bukan Hal sepele Kaa-chan, Aku ini masih Kecil, masih polos dan tak tahu apa apa, tetapi kalian membuatku harus lebih Berpikir dewasa dengan perlakuan kalian, berbanding terbalik dengan Menma yang kalian sayangi itu, ia tidak seperti aku yang sudah terbiasa untuk mendapatkan Luka, ia mendapatkan kasih sayang yang lebih daripada diriku" ucap Naruto dengan mata yang perlahan mengeluarkan air matanya

"Hidupku ini bahkan tak mempunyai banyak teman, hanya Shikamaru yang mau menerimaku sebagai teman, aku sudah biasa mendapat sindiran bahkan hinaan dari para warga desa, Dan apa kalian tahu apa yang terjadi padaku kemarin, aku hampir di bunuh oleh seseorang yang namanya tidak bisa ku sebutkan, dan untungnya aku diselamatkan oleh seorang Hunter-nin" Ucap Naruto lalu berjalan kearah Pintu depan rumahnya hendak pergi, sementara Kushina terkejut Naruto pulang malam malam adalah karena hampir dibunuh

"Tunggu Naruto!" Ucap Menma menghentikan Naruto

"Lihat.. bahkan seorang adik memanggil kakaknya dengan Nama, itu terdengar tidak sopan bukan? Kau harus lebih banyak mendidiknya tentang kesopanan terhadap orang lain Kaa-chan" ucap Naruto membuat Menma diam seribu bahasa, sementara Kushina agak kesal diceramahi oelh anaknya sendiri

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Naruto, dan apa maumu sehingga kau berbicara seperti itu kepada Kaa-chan mu ini" ucap Kushina sementara Naruto terus berjalan kearah pintu depan rumahnya, dan berhenti tepat di pintu rumahnya

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu seperti itu, aku menyerah untuk mendapatkan perhatian kalian" ucap Naruto berlinangan air mata dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu hendak membuka pintu depan rumahnya

"Itekimasu.. Kuharap kalian membalas ucapanku" ucap Naruto lalu berlari keluar setelah membuka pintunya, sementara Kushina dan Menma hanya diam dalam pikirannya masing masing tak membalas ucapan Naruto

.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan dengan santai menuju Akademi, terdengar bisik bisik ataupun sindiran dari para warga, Naruto hanya diam tak menggubrisnya, dia terlalu sabar sehingga membiarkan warga untuk menyindirnya

"Hei Aib!"

Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya, terlihat seorang Chuunin yang berada didepannya secara terang terangan mengejeknya, Naruto hanya diam tak terpengaruh dengan ejekan yang dilontarkan oleh sang Chuunin

"Dengar.. kenapa kau masih tinggal di desa ini! Kau tak mempunyai Chakra sama sekali kan? Kau itu bagaikan sampah! Tak berguna! Untuk apa kau masuk ke akademi!" Ucap Chuunin itu secara arogan sambil menunjuk nunjuk wajah Naruto, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya menahan marah, namun sepertinya kali ini ia tak bisa lagi menampung amarahnya

'Greepp'

Naruto langsung mencengkram tangan Chuunin itu dengan kuat membuat sang Chuunin mengerang kesakitan, lagi lagi mata Naruto berubah menjadi Hitam setelah mendapatkan Hinaan Chuunin didepannya ini

"Apa katamu? Kau bahkan bukan sainganku untung bertarung, dasar lemah, bahkan hanya mencengkram tanganmu saja kau sudah merasa kesakitan" ucap Naruto datar, Chuunin itu hanya berkeringat dingin

'Duuaaaagghhh!'

Naruto mengangkat cengkraman tangannya lalu sebelah tangannya memukul perut sang Chuunin dengan kuat membuat Chuunin itu terpental beberapa meter lalu pingsan dengan darah keluar dari sudut bibirnya

Naruto lalu mengedarkan pandangannya, ia melihat para warga menatapnya dengan berbagai raut wajah, ada yang ketakutan, ada yang marah, bahkan ada yang merasa benci

"Apa? Apa kalian akan melaporkanku ke Hokage? Laporkan saja toh dia yang mengejekku duluan" ucap Naruto lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya, para warga hanya diam mndengar penuturan Naruto

.

.

.

.

Naruto kini telah sampai didepan Akademi, kembali terdengar riuh para murid yang membuatnya sakit telinga, Naruto lalu masuk ke akademi

'Ckleeek'

Terbukalah pintu Akademi itu menampilkan Naruto dengan wajah datarnya, Para murid yang lain hanya diam memandang Naruto, ada yang berbisik bisik yang dapat didengar Naruto

"Hei.. kau tahu? Kata ibuku dia itu adalah aib loh"

"Iya.. aku juga tahu dari orang orang bahwa dia adalah aib konoha"

Naruto diam tak menanggapi bisik bisik tetangga (?) Itu, ia lalu berjalan ke arah bangku Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur dengan pulas, Naruto hanya sweatdropped melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu

Naruto duduk di sebelah Shikamaru, ia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Shikamaru lalu berteriak

"YOO SHIKA!"

Shikamaru langsung bangun setelah kaget mendengar teriakan disebelah telinganya, ia melirik kesamping ternyata Naruto lah yang berbuat jahil, perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Shikamaru

"BAKAYARO! Kau menggangu tidurku saja!" Teriak Shikamaru kesal, Naruto hanya cengar cengir tidak jelas sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya

"Hehe... Maaf kalo begitu" ucap Naruto sambil nyengir gaje dengan menggaruk kepala belakangnya, sementara Shikamaru hanya menggerutu kesal

"Oh iya.. Kau kemarin Kemana Naruto? Aku mencarimu kerumahmu namun kemarin kau tidak ada" ucap Shikamaru yang kini mulai serius, sementara Naruto yang tadinya cengir gaje kini berubah menjadi datar

"Kemarin ya? Nanti akan ku jelaskan, disini terlalu banyak orang" ucap Naruto datar lalu memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan kosong, Shikamaru merasa penasaran, apa yang telah terjadi dengan Naruto kemarin sehingga membuat sahabatnya agak berubah

"Ohayou Minna!"

Naruto dan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu Akademi itu, ternyata Menma yang datang bersama sasuke di sebelahnya, dengan gaya cool sasuke serta ceria nya Menma membuat para FG berteriak kesetanan (?)

"Kyaaaa! Menma-kun tampan!"

"Kyaa! Sasuke-kun keren!"

Naruto menggerutu tidak jelas mendengar teriakan gaje para FG, Shikamaru hanya tertawa lepas melihat tingkah Naruto yang sangat membenci teriakan FG

"Sialan kalian FG! Kalian membuat telingaku sakit!" Gerutu Naruto

Setelah beberapa menit setelah Menma dan Sasuke dudung dibangkunya, datanglah Sensei mereka yang telah siap untuk mengajar mereka untuk beberapa jam kedepan

.

.

.

.

 **\- Time Skip**

'Krriiiiinnnggg'

Jam pulang akademi berdering, para Murid disusul orang tuanya, Naruto berjalan sendirian dan menatap datar Menma yang tengah disusul oleh Ibunya, tanpa ia duga seseorang dibelakangnya memegang pundaknya

"Naruto"

Naruto melirik kebelakang melihat siapa yang memegang pundaknya, ternyata Shikamaru, sepertinya Shikamaru tau jika Naruto sedikit sakit melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan nya

"Sudahlah.. kau bisa pulang denganku, aku sengaja tak menyuruh ibuku untuk menyusulku karena aku akan pulang bersamamu, akan kulakukan apapun agar kau bisa tersenyum" ucap Shikamaru

Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan sang sahabat, memang ucapannya terdengar biasa, namun bagi Naruto, ucapan itu penuh makna dari sang sahabat

Ia menyeka air matanya yang mengalir, lalu perlahan tersenyum, Shikamaru merasa lega sahabatnya ini adalah orang yang kuat

"Oh ya.. aku sudah aku sudah berbicara denganmu soal kemarin, ayo kita ke tempat biasa dan aku akan menjelaskannya disana" ucap Naruto dan disetujui oleh Shikamaru, lalu mereka berjalan menuju kearah patung kepala Hokage

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah sampai, disinilah mereka, diatas patung kepala Shodaime Hokage, mereka bersantai dan memandangi pemandangan Konoha ataupun memandang awan yang menurut mereka indah

"Jadi.. apa yang terjadi padamu kemarin?" Ucap Shikamaru membuka suara walaupun tatapannya tetap tertuju kearah langit, Naruto melirik Shikamaru sebentar lalu kembali memandangi awan

"Hmm aku akan menjelaskannya, kemarin aku sangat sedih melihat adikku itu pulang bersama Kaa-chan tanpa mengajakku, jadi aku berlari kearah hutan dan hendak menenangkan diriku di lembah kematian" ucap Naruto, membuat Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya

"Untuk apa kau ke lembah kematian? Bukankah jika kau menenangkan diri maka kau akan ketempat ini?" Ucap Shikamaru yang terdengar seperti bertanya

"Entahlah aku juga tak tahu, namun saat itu kesedihanku telah hampir menguasai diriku hingga aku tak bisa berpikir secara jernih" ucap Naruto datar

"Aku lalu duduk diatas patung Shodaime Hokage dan menenangkan diri disana, namun tanpa aku duga, Seorang Anbu root datang dan hendak membunuhku" ucap Naruto membuat Shikamaru terkejut

"A-anbu Root?! Apa anbu yang pernah melukaimu beberapa tahun yang lalu?" Ucap Shikamaru bertanya, Naruto hanya mengangguk mengiyakan

"Aku pun bertarung dengan Anbu root itu, namun karena kelemahanku, aku dapat dikalahkannya dan terjatuh ke air terjun itu" ucap Naruto, Shikamar terlihat bingung

"Jika kau jatuh ke air terjun itu, maka kau pasti akan hanyut dan mungkin telah berada jauh dari Konoha, maka siapa yang menyelamatkanmu?" Ucap Shikamaru bertanya kembali, Naruto tersenyum, ia benar benar kagum dengan kepintaran Shikamaru

"Untungnya sebelum jatuh ke air, aku diselamatkan oleh seorang Hunter-Nin, aku belum bisa menyebutkan namanya karena itu akan merepotkan" ucap Naruto, Shikamaru hanya menhela Nafas lelah, ternyata kata kata yang sering ia gunakan telah tertular kepada Naruro

"Shika?" Ucap Naruto memanggil sahabatnya, Shikamaru menoleh kearah Naruto

"Apa kau akan mendukungku jika aku memilih jalanku sendiri, dan seandainya jika aku meninggalkanmu dan meninggalkan Konoha, apa kau akan mendukungku?" Ucap Naruto yang kini bertanya, Shikamaru agak bingung dengan ucapan Naruto

"Maksudmu apa sih?"

"Sudah jawab saja!" Ucap Naruto dengan nada kesal

"Entahlah, jika itu menurutmu baik maka aku akan mendukungmu, ataupun jika kau meninggalkanku ataupun konoha aku akan tetap mendukungmu" ucap Shikamaru yang ucapannya belum selesai

"Bahkan jika seluruh dunia meeninggalkanmu ataupun mengkhianatimu, aku akan terus berada dibelakangmu dan akan mendukungmu, karena aku sahabatmu, Shikamaru Nara!"

.

.

.

.

 **:: To Be Continued ::**

 **A/N :** yoo! Kembali lagi dengan Author yang gak Konsisten ini!...

Author minta Maaf karena update nya kelamaan, karena Author masih duduk dibangku sekolah dan menjelang persiapan UN, maka untuk update akan terasa lama, jadi Hontou Ni Gomenasai! ~_~

Kali ini Update Ch 3, sepertinya Ch 3 ini terlihat membosankan ya? Tapi tidak apa apa aku akan terus melanjutkan fic ini

Soal siapa yang menyelamatkan Naruto kini sudah terjawab yaitu **Akira** , Akira adalah OC dan penampilannya seperti Shi Woon Yi di manga 'The Breaker' (Searching aja di Google tentang Shi Woon Yi)

Kok OC? Entahlah namun menurutku OC adalah pilihan terbaik, karena jika yang menyelamatkannya Madara ataupun yang lainnya itu terlihat Mainstream dan membosankan bukan?

Dan untuk kesalahan lain seperti Typo, EYD yang salah, ataupun Bahasa yang salah, Author mohon maaf yang sebesar besarnya

Bagaimana Chapter kali ini? Buruk? Membosankan? Biasa saja?

Aku akan terima semua dengan tangan terbuka

Cukup segitu aja Ocehan tak bermanfaat dari Author, dan jangan lupa untuk Review Ya!

 **:: See You In Next Chapter ::**


End file.
